


Unheard Of

by Dusklatte



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Eloping, F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Marriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Running Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusklatte/pseuds/Dusklatte
Summary: Byleth was growing fed up with being kept away from her fiancé due to the weight of her responsibility as the Church of Seiros' new Archbishop.For once though, she decides to put the needs of herself over the needs of the people. Just because the previous Archbishop didn't have a lover doesn't mean that she has to deprive herself of love.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Unheard Of

**Author's Note:**

> I must admit, this is something which I started writing in _February_ , but quickly lost steam with it. Now, however, with Felix debuting in FEH, I felt the sudden urge to write a lot of Felix/Byleth stuff, and actually got it done! Plus, tomorrow is my final day of working until the new year, and it can not come quick enough...

For the former Blue Lions, it was obvious that their Professor and Felix were close friends. Even from when their relationship was nothing more than a teacher and student, it was clear that there was a _slight_ case of favouritism when it came to Byleth’s use of her spare time. Even if she had been told by Seteth that such a practice was not condoned when she was first placed in the role.

Felix would also scowl at the four newcomers to the Blue Lions after Byleth did a little disappearing act with the house leaders and a few other students, in particular at the one named Yuri – he would always slip in to ask Byleth something or take up her time whenever he had wanted to train with her.

Byleth felt comfort in the fact that Felix had been one of the few people who continued to treat her like a normal person after Jeralt had died, and after she had taken in Sothis' power. He would be one of the few people who would let her blow off steam – in the form of a sword fight, obviously.

When Garreg Mach fell, Felix had been stubborn to leave. He didn’t want to accept that Byleth had died, even if he was getting the same spiel from the likes of Ingrid and Sylvain that he had received from his father after Glenn's death. He would keep coming back to see if she had returned, even temporarily taking up residence in Abyss for a time when he wasn’t in the mood to listen to people telling him that she was gone.

When she returned with the supposedly dead Dimitri, Felix had done his best to protect her from him. He even went as far as confronting Dimitri, and making the point that if he so much as injured her, he would regret it. He didn’t get too far there, and only took reassurance in that he had at least let him know of his threat.

Byleth supported Felix as he grieved for his father. She even went as far as giving him the key to her room, saying that if he wanted to talk, spar, or just in general needed her, she would be available at any hour. The night-owls of the Blue Lions knew that Felix took advantage of that, due to the many times the scent of tea could be smelled from her room, or the sound of wooden swords clashing in the training grounds.

When the war against the empire was over, there were many large celebrations. During this, Byleth had become tired, so she separated herself from the crowds. Felix had been the first person to notice her absence, and went looking for her. Nobody knew what had happened after that, but the pair had returned to the party with smiles on their faces (and, visible only to the most eagle-eyed of people who weren’t drunk, rings on their fingers.)

Even when it was announced that Byleth had been chosen as the next Archbishop, the pair had seemed even closer than they had been. Especially when Felix was obliged to return to his home to continue where Rodrigue had left off.

Byleth didn’t like the separation one bit. Nor did she like being confined to the walls of Garreg Mach for boring lessons of etiquette and scriptures. Seteth's lessons were useful, and simplified so that she could understand it better given her non-religious upbringing, but they were intensive. That intensity did, at times, grate at her nerves.

The only things which kept her sane were the letters Felix would send, and the occasional glances towards the ring she kept hidden on her hand. It made her wish she was back in the simpler days of not being set to lead a church.

* * *

* * *

“Let me get this straight... You’re going to be leaving in the dead of night to go and visit one of your former students?”

“Not just ‘one of my former students', they’re one of my very few friends not _too_ heavily involved in the Church of Seiros,” Byleth leaned against the pillar she was stood beside, and closed her eyes when she saw Shamir raise an eyebrow at her. “Including you amongst those friends too.”

“I wasn’t questioning that. I get that you'd want to escape from here for a while, I'd find it suffocating being stuck in the monastery. I’m just concerned that there will be _certain people_ who would form search parties if you just up and left.” Both women knew that 'certain people' was referring to Seteth, who knew the ins and out of Byleth's schedule, and would very quickly find out if she were to leave.

“I know. It’s why I want to do this as quietly as I can... I just need a few days to gather my thoughts. I'm only telling you because if I told anyone else, Seteth would hear of it and try to stop me. You can tell him when I've gone if he threatens to send the Knights out looking though.”

Shamir nodded for a moment. “Secret's safe with me.” There was a brief silence, before she turned her back to begin to walk away. “Make the most of your break. I'll hold Seteth off for as long as I can... No guarantees he won’t come marching into Fraldarius lands looking for you though.”

Before Byleth could question how she had figured out that she would be visiting Felix, Shamir had gone, leaving her stood there with her mouth wide open. It was only when a few monks walked past her with puzzled looks on their faces that she shook it off, and prepared to go to her final lesson of the day.

One thing which Byleth found fortunate about her lessons was that they were held in Seteth's office – undoubtedly the most comfortable place in Garreg Mach (not including her third floor rooms). She liked sitting on the seats in there as she listened to Seteth ramble on about the Church. This lesson was no different, aside from the fact that Byleth was more often distracted than not. Seteth noticed this, so he decided that he would change things up slightly. He sat down opposite her with a furrowed brow, before coughing to get her attention. “Byleth.”

It took a moment for her to realise that she was being spoken to. “Hm?”

“I feel that perhaps you aren’t fully concentrating on what I am going through. Would you prefer to ask any questions which you have, and I do my best to provide answers?” As he put forward his suggestion, she sat up straighter and closed her eyes.

After a few moments, Byleth nodded as she began to fidget with her pen between her fingers. “I do have one question... I've been thinking of a few hypothetical situations which I don’t have a clear idea on how the Church would see them,” she began, before quickly noting something down on her paper. “How does the Church view relationships with the Archbishop? Any sort, such as friendships, romantic relationships... I've looked at the history of the Archbishop, and I've never heard of them having anything along those lines...”

Seteth remained in a slightly puzzled silence for a moment, before sighing. “Well, I do not believe that there is anything official about not having these relationships. There has always been the problem that the Archbishop must stick to the rules of the Church though, and forming those relationships could create bias, and lead to the rules being changed or exploited... The Cardinals in particular would express their dislike towards the Archbishop having such relationships.”

“But say that the relationships already existed...”

Seteth frowned, having an inkling that she was referring to her friendships with her former students. “I do not know the answer to that. I have only been advisor to Rhea, and she was never one to form many relationships... The only ones which I can recall her having were with the likes of Jeralt and yourself after you both arrived here, but even then, she referred to you more as family than friends.”

After a moment, Byleth nodded, before standing up. “Thank you for answering as best as you can... If there’s anything else I can think of, I'll be sure to ask.” She then glanced towards the door. “Is that it for today?”

“It will have to be... I was asked by Flayn to join her for a meal this evening, and it is growing late.”

“I'll see you tomorrow then, Seteth,” Byleth smiled, knowing full well that she wouldn’t be seeing him at all, if she managed to get away with her plan.

As she left, Seteth shook his head. “Hypothetical... I somehow doubt that she was being hypothetical.”

* * *

* * *

Once the sun had set, and it was dark outside, Byleth had finished preparing herself to leave. In the back of her mind, she could feel her doubts beginning to build up about leaving. There were many people relying on her, and here she was, about to run off for a week because she so selfishly felt the need to put herself before others before she gives her life away to the church and its followers.

At the same time, she knew that was exactly why she needed to go.

When she finally left her room, she locked the door and pinned a note up against it saying that she would be gone for a few days. That meant that she had only one more thing to do before she left the grounds of the monastery.

She got stopped in her tracks after descending the stairs which brought her close to the Cathedral bridge when she spotted a knight walking directly towards her on their nightly patrol. Remembering that she had a bag of her belongings over her shoulder, and knowing that if it was seen, it would be reported to Seteth, Byleth quickly discarded it in a small alcove to her side where it couldn’t be seen.

“Lady Byleth,” the knight nodded at her as they approached, and she nodded back. “You should not be out so late, it can be dangerous.”

“I wished to visit my parents before I settle down for the night. I will return to my room after I have been to the graveyard.”

“If you say so. Please maintain vigilance whilst out then, Lady Byleth.”

Once the guard had left, she retrieved her bag once more, and continued on her journey to the graveyard.

She also began to understand why, back when she was a professor, her students liked to sneak out of the monastery at night – there was a thrill to it, and even her unbeating heart felt as though it was racing.

Eventually, she found herself stood beside the grave of her parents. She was silent as she leaned down, and placed her hand on the stone. “Father... And you too, Mother...” She sighed and closed her eyes. “I'm finally going to do something which I hope you both approve of... Just as you both did, I'm going to... follow my heart. I’m going to take some time away from all this ‘archbishop’ business, and visit Felix... He means so much to me, and I'm worried that my new role means that I will barely be able to see him... So I need to make the most of this opportunity...”

Byleth rose up once more, and gazed up at the sky. “I'll return soon... Probably in about one week. I’ll let you both know what happened then... Though that is if Seteth doesn’t drag me back here against my will beforehand.”

After a few more minutes, she whispered her goodbyes to her parents, then pulled a cloak out from her bag and secured it over her shoulders before pulling the hood up. It was the best that she could do to conceal her identity in the short amount of time that she had to slip out.

Before she could leave the graveyard however, there were quick footsteps behind her.

“Hey. Maybe you should get going, rather than lingering here.” Byleth turned around with wide eyes as she heard Shamir speak, but was surprised when she saw her gesture to follow. “It’s not long until Seteth does his nightly rounds. You’ll need to leave the monastery quickly.”

An uneasy frown formed on the Archbishop's face, but even then, she nodded. “I take it by your tone of voice that you know a way in which I can get out fast then?”

Shamir simply nodded, and gestured for her to follow. The pair silently made their way out of the graveyard, whilst Shamir led her towards the stables. Upon arriving, the worry lacing Byleth’s face faded away at the sight of her father’s horse saddled up.

After Jeralt’s death, and during her close to five year absence, the Church had looked after her father’s horse, in part through the hope that Byleth would return, but also due to the inability to leave the poor animal alone in Garreg Mach whilst it was abandoned. Since her return, Byleth very rarely went into battle without the reliable steed – it was just as much her family as her father and her fiancé.

“Seteth has his wyvern, so it wouldn’t take long for him to find you if you left on foot. I'll wait here once you’ve left to hold him off to give you time to make some distance.”

Nodding as she pulled herself up onto the horse, Byleth smiled at Shamir. “Thank you, Shamir. I owe you a drink when I get back.”

Shamir smirked and shook her head. “I doubt you’ll even be allowed to go to a bar when you get back, you’re likely to end up being escorted everywhere after tonight’s getaway attempt.”

“Not if I ask for you to escort me.”

Following on from a quiet chuckle of amusement from the Dagdan, there was the sound of a commotion in the distance, coming from near the cathedral.

“And I think that’s your cue to leave.”

“Agreed...”


End file.
